Hard Secret to Tell
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily has a secret but Dave is now in on it. When the team finds out what will happen?
1. Calling Dave

**A/N: Ok this is my third Criminal Minds story. Just like You Never Know I will be updating daily sometimes more than once a day. This idea came to me while I was thinking of something that I read. It will be a H/P romance along with a Ro/JJ, M/G, and a Re/OC. There will be H/Ro Friendship. This story may be a little AU but it will go how I want it to. I hope that you enjoy it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds._

Calling Dave

(EPOV)

I was sitting in the Emergency Room letting the Doctor look me over. I had no choice but to go but that did not mean I had to like it one bit. I had Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca sitting in chairs around my hospital bed. They had called 911 when I had told them too. The Doctor looked at me and said "Are you sure there isn't anyone you would like me to call for you?" I sighed and shook my head. I knew the two men that I could call would have a fit if they knew what happened to me. The Doctor nodded but said "You are not to drive and you really should not be home alone. You have a slight concussion along with bruised ribs and that broken wrist." I groaned and then said "If you have a phone I can borrow I know who I can call."

The Doctor nodded and said to the Nurse "Go get a phone for her." The Nurse went out of my hospital room but came back in a minute later with a phone. I told her the number I wanted dialed and then she handed me the phone. The Doctor and Nurse left my hospital room to give me some privacy. The phone was answered on the other end with a sleepy "Rossi." I cringed a little and then said "Dave it's Emily. Could you please come and get me?" I heard something rustling in the background and then he said "Where are you Emily?" I took in a deep breath because I knew there would be a lot of questions I had to answer and said "I am in the ER at George Washington Hospital. The Doctor does not want me alone and truthfully right now I need to be some where other than my apartment. I promise to explain everything to you once I have the girls some place safe." There was silence and for a minute I had thought he hung up but then he said "Give me ten minutes and I will be there." I let out a relieved sigh and said "Thanks Dave." He did not reply but he hung up.

I looked at the girls and said "My friend Mr. Rossi is coming to get us. You do not have to be scared of him. I work with him and he is a good guy." The three girls nodded at me but I could tell they were still scared. I have had custody of them now for one week and nobody even knew about it. I knew that I was going to have to let the team know but I wanted to get the girls settled and not so afraid of their own shadows or other men. I now knew why they were afraid and it still pissed me off that the guy had the upper hand on me. After all I am a highly trained FBI Agent and he still managed to beat me up. I looked at the clock and saw that it had been about ten minutes since my call to Dave. I knew that he would be walking in at anytime now.

I looked up as the door opened. I was happy that it was Dave and not someone else. Dave walked in and shut the door. He looked at my face and then at the cast that had been put on my hand. I could see anger on his face as he asked "What in the hell happened to you Emily?" I took in a deep breath and then motioned towards the three girls that were sitting out of his line of sight. He looked over to where I motioned and I saw the shock on his face. I looked at him and said "I will tell you anything you want to know but first you have to promise me something." He looked from me to the girls and then nodded. I took in a deep breath and said "Dave meet Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca. They are my daughters. You have to promise not to tell anyone on the team about them just yet." I was looking closely at his face and could see that he was now even more shocked. But he still nodded that he would keep the promise.

He walked over to me and said "How do you have three daughters and none of us knew about it?" I knew this was going to be the hard part but I looked at the girls and smiled. I then looked at Dave and said "They are not biologically mine but I now have custody of them. Their father is abusive and he signed his rights away on the girls when their mom left him. That did not stop him from following them to here though. Last week their mom Ashley signed custody of them over to me after the threat she got from her ex husband." Dave nodded and then said "Now tell me what happened to you." This was going to be the other hard part. Before I could say anything the Doctor walked in and said "Well Miss Prentiss since you have someone here I feel better about letting you leave. Sir, if you could wake her every 2-4 hours that would be great. She has a mild concussion, bruised ribs, and a broken wrist which you can see. She can go to work but if she feels sick or dizzy she needs to be sitting down." Dave nodded and the Doctor said "The Nurse will be in soon with your Discharge papers." After he said that he left.

I looked at Dave and said "The girls' dad came to my apartment tonight. I was in bed asleep when I heard pounding on my door. I thought maybe it was Ashley and did not think to check before I opened up the door. Once I had the door opened he pushed his way in demanding I tell him where she was and where the girls' were. I knew that the girls' would stay in their room unless I called for them so I did not tell him anything. He then started punching me which is how I got the nice shiner. He pushed me down onto the floor and repeatedly kicked me in the side and he also stomped on my wrist. I finally managed to get him off of me and pulled my gun which thankfully was still in my pajama pants. I pointed it at him and told him if he touched me one more time I would shoot him. I also told him that he was going to be arrested for assaulting a federal agent. He took off before I could stop him. I collapsed onto the floor and finally yelled for the girls. The came running down the steps and Brenda shut and locked the front door and then called the police. I made sure to tell them not to let on I was a Federal Agent. I do not want Hotch and Morgan finding out about this just yet." He just looked at me like I was crazy but nodded.

He looked at the girls and said "I am Dave and you can call me Dave or you can call me Uncle Dave. You guys will be coming home with me and tomorrow while we are at work I will have someone stay at my house with you guys. I do not think it is safe for you to go back to Emily's place right now. Now Emily lets get you to my house and get the girls settled in." I nodded at him and finally the Nurse came in with my Discharge papers. She said "You need to be woke up every 2-4 hours until you are up in the morning. There is a prescription for pain medicine. Also the Doctor wants you on light duty for the next two weeks. Follow up with your family doctor to see when you can get the cast removed." I nodded at her and signed where I needed to and then Dave was helping me up with Brenda on the other side of me. Brooklyn and Bianca walked on Dave's other side out of the hospital. The girls got into his car as he helped me in and then we were off to his house.

Once we got to Dave's house he helped me out of the car and into his house. This was the third time I had been in his house and I really liked it. The girls seemed to like it also. Dave sat me down in a chair in the living room and then took the girls and showed them their rooms. I was half asleep when he came back so he picked me up and took me to his room. I looked at him and he said "You need to be woke up in two hours so it will be easier if we are in the same room. Don't worry Em you know you're safe with me." I nodded and then curled up and fell asleep. Dave woke me up a couple hours later and asked me my name, age and who my boss was. After answering I went back to sleep for him to do the same thing two hours later. We did this for what was left of the night.


	2. Work the Next Day and Ashley

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca though._

The Next Day at Work and Ashley

(DPOV)

I called my sister to have her come and sit with the girls while Emily and I were at work. I told her what was going on and she assured me that she would keep the phone near by and also one of the guns. Emily wanted me to take her by her apartment to get her car but I would not agree to it. She did not need to be driving today and she understood when I told her that even if she did not like it. When we got to work I left her sitting in my car thinking what she was going to tell our co-workers about what happened to her. I knew she did not want any of them to know. I knew she was going to stay in the car for a bit so I went on in and then into the office.

My first stop was the break room because I seriously needed a cup of coffee. I had not slept at all last night between waking her up and thinking about what she told me. I had to admit that Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca were cute girls. If I am correct they are about 17 years old. Hotch walked in as I was pouring me a cup of coffee. He looked over and said "Have a long night last night Dave? You look like you have not slept." I did not stop to think about what I was saying when I said "Well yeah Aaron spending half the night at the hospital and then the other half having to wake someone up every two hours kind of does that to a guy." He looked at me and said "Is your sister alright Dave?" I nodded and said "Yeah it was not her but someone else."

I could tell that Hotch was getting ready to ask something when Morgan walked in and said "Christ Rossi you look like shit man." I barked out a laugh and said "You would too Morgan if you had to spend half the night at a hospital and then waking someone up every couple of hours because they were to damn stubborn to stay at the hospital with a concussion." Morgan looked at me in shock and before anyone could say anything Emily walked into the break room. I knew she looked worse than me. I automatically got another mug down and poured her a cup of coffee. I then handed it to her and said "Drink it and then get your ass to your desk and sit down." Once again I did not stop to think about what I said. I looked up to see Hotch and Morgan both looking at Emily.

I sighed and thought to myself today is going to be a long day. I looked up as JJ and Garcia walked into the room. They took one look at Emily and rushed towards her. By this time Emily had finished her coffee and stood up. I watched as she stood up to quick and then started to fall. Thankfully I caught her before she could hit the ground. I growled "Fool woman I told you to stay home. What do you need to prove?" By this time I was done thinking about what I was saying and how it would sound to others. All I knew is that the one woman who is like another sister to me had taken a hell of a beating last night and I could tell she was still in pain. Hotch looked at me and I just shook my head. Emily finally found her balance again and said "Dave I am alright. I just got up to quick." I nodded but then led her out to her desk. Once I saw that she was safely seated I headed up to my office.

Hotch came into my office and shut my door. I looked at him and said "Leave it open Hotch. I need to be able to hear Emily." He just nodded and then sat in one of the chairs on the other sde of my desk. He looked at me and then back out into the bullpen where Emily was sitting with Morgan, JJ, and Garcia hovering over her. He then looked back to me and said "What is wrong with Prentiss? I am taking it that is who you were with at the ER last night and who you had to wake up every two hours. Is she even cleared to be at work Dave?" I sighed and nodded. "The Doctor told her light duty for at least the next two weeks. Which means if we get a case she sits in the precinct. She has some bruised ribs, a mild concussion, the black eye and as you can see a broken wrist" I said. He nodded and then looked back out at Emily. He said "What happened to her?" I shook my head and sighed out "If you want to know you have to ask her Aaron. I made her a promise." He nodded and then left my office. I could see that Emily was getting agitated so I stood up and went to my door and said "Morgan come here. JJ and Garcia leave her alone for a while." The looked at me in surprise but nodded and walked off. Emily looked up at me and smiled her thanks.

(EPOV)

After Dave sat me down at my desk he went up to his office. I saw Hotch looking at me in concern but I just smiled at him. He finally walked away but I was not so lucky with Derek, JJ, and Penelope. Morgan looked at me and demanded "Girl, what in the world did you do to yourself?" I flinched knowing I was going to lie to him. I sighed and said "I fell down the steps at my apartment." He blinked and then looked at me closely. JJ was hovering and asking me if I needed anything and so was Penelope. I was starting to get agitated when Dave called out "Morgan come here. JJ and Garcia leave her alone for a while." I could see that they were shocked but they did as they were told. I smiled up at Dave to show him my thanks. He just nodded and had Derek follow him into his office. I shifted a little and then winced when my side had pain shot through it. Today was going to be one hell of a day for me.

I looked up as I felt someone's eyes on me. I did not see anyone in the bull pen staring at me so I looked up to Dave's office thinking maybe he was looking out to check on me. When I noticed it wasn't him I looked over and saw Hotch standing in his office doorway looking at me. He said "Prentiss come up here please." I grimaced but nodded and got up out of my chair slowly. Once I was finally standing up I walked over to the stairs and up to his office. Once we were in the office he shut his door and guided me to a chair. He sat down beside me and grabbed my hand that was not broken. I looked at him in surprise. I could see the concern clearly in his eyes. He looked at me and said "What happened to you?" I took in a deep breath and said "It's nothing Hotch. I fell down the steps." He looked at me for a few minutes and then whispered "Don't lie to me Prentiss. What happened to you?" I sighed and then closed my eyes. I knew I was going to have to tell him. I said "Okay but I can show you better than I can tell you. If it is alright with Dave why don't you come out to his house tonight?"

He looked at me in surprise and then said "Why are you staying at Dave's?" I sighed knowing this was going to upset him but he needed to know. I took in a deep breath and said "Because right now I'm safe at Dave's." He started to say something but there was a commotion out in the Bull Pen. What I saw shocked me and frightened me. I was up and out of my seat before it even registered in my brain. My ribs were on fire but I still ran out of Hotch's office and I yelled "Dave, I need you. NOW!" No sooner did I say that then he was coming out of his office at a dead run. There in the middle of the office was a bloody woman. She collapsed into my arms and with me being in as much pain as I was her weight made me hit the ground. I cried out in pain but pushed the pain away so I could look over Ashley. I looked at Dave and said "We need an ambulance. Oh my God Dave he found her. He found Ashley." By this time Hotch, Derek, and Spencer who had been teaching a class and just got to the office were standing behind me.

Dave hurriedly dialed 911 while he looked to see where the blood was coming from. JJ who had come up behind me was the one to spot it. She said "Guys is that a bullet wound in her side?" I frantically looked and then gasped. I don't know how she made it here with this wound but she did. Dave handed the phone off to JJ who stood quietly behind me talking to the operator. Dave looked at me and said "I'm sorry honey. I am so sorry. I knew then that she had died. I felt for pulse and could not find one. I started doing CPR hoping that it would bring her back. I tried and I tried and it didn't work. I started shaking and the next thing I know everything went black.


	3. Protection and Meeting the Girls

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own Brenda, Brooklyn and Bianca._

Protection and Meeting the Girls

(HPOV)

I looked at the woman who was laying dead inside of the BAU. I then looked at Dave and saw him trying to comfort Prentiss as she started shaking. I looked at Dave again but then something drew me to looking at Prentiss. I could do nothing but watch as she passed out. I looked at Dave and said "You better tell me what in the hell is going on? Who is this woman and why did Prentiss react the way that she did?" I saw Dave take in a couple deep breaths and then he said "The woman's name is Ashley. She is Emily's good friend and was running from her ex husband. I guess he found her now which means I need to up the protection at my house and around Emily. He will be after her next." My eyes widened at that and I said "Why would he be after Prentiss?"

"He is after Emily because she has custody of his three daughters" Dave said. I gasped at this as did everyone in the team. I growled "What do you mean Emily has custody of his three daughters?" By this time the EMTs were there and loading the woman onto a gurney. Even though she was dead they still tried to revive her like Prentiss had. Once they were gone Dave picked Emily up in his arms and said "Why don't we move to the conference room and I can tell you guys? I need to get her some place comfortable." I nodded and led the way with Morgan, Reid, JJ and now Garcia following us. Dave sat on the couch and laid Emily down on it with her head in his lap. I just kept looking at him until he finally said "The ex husband signed away his rights to Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca and Ashley took off and came here to be near Emily. Last week sometime she signed custody of the girls over to Emily because her husband had found her and threatened her life and her daughter's lives. Emily has had them now a week and had not told anybody until she called me last night from the Emergency Room of George Washington Hospital." I heard JJ and Garcia gasp.

I just looked at Dave and then said "Why was she in the ER to begin with Dave?" He signed and rubbed his face and said "Emily was woke up by pounding on her door. She did think to put her gun in her pajama pants before she headed downstairs. She thought it was Ashley so she did not look out her peephole. It was the ex husband. He pushed his way in and beat Emily up. He pushed her down and she hit her head hard and then he preceded to kick her in her side repeatedly. After that he slammed his foot onto her wrist repeated which caused it to break. Emily was able to get her gun out and point it at him. She threatened to shoot him if he did not stop. She also told him he was under arrest for assaulting a Federal Agent. Before she could even get up he ran." I knew I had an angry look on my face but I was ready to kill someone.

I looked at Dave and said "Why did she call you and not Morgan or me?" He looked me straight in the eye and said "She was afraid one of you two would kill the man. Hell I want to kill the man but I gave her my word." I nodded at him and said "Shouldn't she be waking up by now? Do we need to get another ambulance?"

(DPOV)

I looked down at Emily and then back up to Hotch and said "Aaron she is exhausted. However I do need to get her up. Aaron could you call my house and have my sister bring the girls here please? I want them where I can see them right now." He nodded and took out his cell and called. I looked back down at Emily and said "Honey you need to wake up. Emily open your eyes for me." She started coming around and then she sat straight up and said "Dave tell me Ashley isn't dead!" I shook my head and said "I can't honey but don't you worry. You and the girls will be protected no matter what and no matter the cost." She looked at me shocked and then looked around wide eyed at the team. I said calmly "Emily I had to tell them. You know that right? If Ashley had not have shown up then I would have held off on telling anyone until you were ready but since she did show up I had to tell them." She nodded and looked away. I could tell that she was having a hard time keeping it together.

I pulled her onto my lap and rubbed her back. I looked up and saw everyone watching me and Hotch looked like he wanted to kill me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked down to where my hand was at. It clicked in my head then that he was jealous. I shook my head and whispered to Emily "Honey go over and sit with Hotch while I go get you a pain pill." She nodded and got off of my lap and walked over to Hotch who looked at me in surprise when she sat down on his lap. I quickly got up and walked out of the office before I ended up laughing. I quickly got her pain meds as well as a blanket out of my office. I walked back into the conference room and what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

Emily was still sitting on Hotch's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. He was whispering something into her ear and she had her head laid on his shoulder. I looked at the team and saw that they were watching closely also. I looked back at Hotch and saw a look of pure adoration on his face and I smiled to myself. I walked over to Emily and gave her, her meds and wrapped the blanket around her shoulder. I said "Do you want to come back over and sit on my lap honey?" I saw Hotch's face go hard and he held her a little tighter to himself. Emily shook her head no and said "I like my seat but thank you hon." I nodded and went back over and sat down. I rubbed my eyes again and then said "Emily I am going to put security around my house and with the girls. I also want someone with you at all times. I have no doubt that he will come after you." She nodded and then gasped. "The girls I want them here. How do I tell them something like this Dave" She asked.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the sofa. I opened my eyes up again when I felt a hand grasp mine. I looked over to see JJ sitting beside me and smiling comfortingly at me. "We will tell them Emily but just not yet. They are on their way though and should be here soon. It's been about fifteen minutes since Aaron called my sister." No sooner did I say that then I looked out into the bull pen and saw them entering. I smiled and stood up and walked over to the conference room door. The girls saw me and came running to me. Brenda was first and then Brooklyn and then Bianca. I laughed when I heard everyone in the room gasp. I guess I forgot to tell the team that the girls were triplets. Brenda walked over to Emily and said "Mama Emily are you okay?" Once again the team gasped and Emily smiled and said "I'm okay sweetheart. I'm just tired." I saw Brenda nod and then she looked around the room. She then looked at Hotch and said "You must be Hotch." He nodded at her and she smiled. She then looked at Reid and said "You're Spencer and the bulky guy is Derek. The woman sitting on the couch must be JJ and the one with the colored hair must be Penelope. Hi, I'm Brenda." I laughed as everyone stared at her in shock.

Brooklyn and Bianca introduced themselves next. I saw Brenda staring at Reid and saw that he started to blush under it. I looked at Emily with my eyebrow raised and she just smiled. I think that Brenda has a crush. The girls sat down and we just all stayed in the conference room talking. I knew that work needed to be done and so did Aaron but none of us wanted to leave the room so everyone took turns leaving to go get their work. Well except Aaron. He stayed where he was and I grabbed his. While I was away from the conference room I put in a phone call to get security at my home and here. I also put in a call to the Director of the FBI and left a message for him to call me back. I was not going to Strauss for this. I would go straight to the Director and if she didn't like it oh well. I went back into the conference room and found Emily asleep on Aaron's lap and I had to look down at the floor before he saw my grin. I looked up and saw that the girls' plus the team saw that Emily had fallen asleep on Hotch's lap and they were all smiling.


	4. She Was What? You Were What?

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. Also I especially want to thank those who had added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. Every time I check my email I have notification of it being added. So thank you very much.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca. Yay me. _

She's What?!? You Were What?!?

(HPOV)

Emily felt perfect in my arms and I could tell by the smiles on the teams faces that they liked what they were seeing. However, I knew that right now that I can not do anything about how I feel about her. I looked around and said "We need to figure out what exactly it is that we are going to do. Emily and her three girls' need to be protected and I do not care what we have to do to ensure that. I do not want them harmed in any way." The team nodded and then I had to look when someone said "Mr. Hotch what exactly happened? I know Mama Emily does not think we need to know but we do. Something happened to our mom didn't it, Sir?" I looked at Dave for help and he just nodded and then said "We think your dad found your mom Honey. She came in here today and was covered in blood. I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you but she did not make it." I saw the girl's eyes roll back into head as she started to collapse but Spencer caught her before she could hit the floor. I then looked at the other two girls and thought I knew now how to tell them apart. The one that fainted is Brenda. I looked at Reid and said "How is she?"

He checked her pulse and said "I think the shock got to her." I saw the other two girls shaking their head as the one I think is Brooklyn said "She is pregnant." The words hung in the air after she had said that. I looked at Dave and he looked to Emily. I finally decided I need to wake her and let her know what is going on. I patted her on the back and said "Prentiss wake up. Come on the girls' need you. You need to wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down on the floor and saw Brenda lying there and the next thing I know is she was jumping off of my lap and rushing over to Brenda. Emily said "What happened to her?" Dave looks at me and then at Emily and said "She asked what happened and asked us not to lie. I told her about her mom. She then fainted. We thought it was just the shock of learning about her mom but Brooklyn just informed us that she is pregnant. Did you know about that Em?"

She shook her head no and gasped. She looked at Brooklyn and said "Is this the result of what happened to her a couple months ago? Damn it Brooklyn why didn't you guys come to me. It's bad enough the guy is still out there but now to add on to her reliving her nightmare she is pregnant. Damn it this has to be causing her pain." Brooklyn looked at Emily with tears in her eyes and said "Yes she just found out the day before mom signed custody of us over to you. She will not even go to school because she is afraid that she will see him. You know what he threatened her with. How could I go against what she made me promise Mama Emily? You better than anybody know what she is going through." I heard Emily's voice catch and I wondered what Brooklyn meant about Emily knowing better than anybody what Brenda is going through. I looked up at Dave and saw that he knew what Brooklyn was talking about. Then everything clicked in my mind and I groaned. How did I not know that Emily had been raped?

(EPOV)

I can not believe that this is happening. Hell I haven't even told anyone about me being pregnant. Luckily I have been able to hide the symptoms. The only one who even knew that I was raped was Dave. I felt tears pool in my eyes as I said without thinking "Well it looks like my daughter and grandchild will be growing up together." I heard everyone gasp and then I mentally slapped myself. Dave looked at me and growled "Emily did you forget to tell me something? You promised me you would come to me if anything happened after that night. Why in the hell are you trying to go through this on your own?" I looked over at him and said "Dave you have already been there for me through so much of this. I did not want to burden you. Now not only do I have to go through my pregnancy I have to help my 17 year old daughter get through hers. I swear to God I am going after the bastard that did this to her!" He looked at me but before he could say anything Spencer said "No, Emily you will not. You will give me his name and I will deal with him."

I looked over at him in shock as did everyone else. Normally Spencer is the one that can keep his anger under control but I could see it in his eyes that this is one time he was not going to be able to. I nodded and said "He is 18 years old and his name is Steven Reynolds. Dave can we go back to your house soon please? I have had about all I can take right now. Plus I need to see about getting a Doctor to come out and check on Brenda." He nodded at me and said "Yes, we can but the Team is coming with us and you are also getting checked out." I just nodded and Hotch came over and helped me up off of the floor. He bent down and whispered "Prentiss me and you are going to have a long talk soon. And just for future reference Sweetheart you are not going through this alone. Do I make myself clear?" I just nodded and held on to him as he guided me out of the conference room and to his office.

He made me sit down on one of the chairs as he gathered everything he thought he would need. I heard a noise outside the door and saw Spencer with his arm wrapped around Brenda's waist and her arm on his shoulder as she gave me a slight smile. I said "Brenda, why didn't you come to me?" She shook her head slightly and said "I was scared. I didn't want you to have to relive what had just happened to you, yourself just four months ago." I looked at her and said with sad eyes "Sweetheart I relive it almost every night. Sometimes I get lucky and don't have a nightmare. But you will not go through this pregnancy alone. You see I too am pregnant so I will help you out. You are my daughter even if not by blood sweetie. We can talk about options if that is what you want to do." She shook her head no and said "I want to keep this baby Mama Emily. I do not believe in abortion as you well know but also it is not this baby's fault. I will love him or her no matter what." I nodded and said "I feel exactly the same way. We will get through this together sweetheart."

Hotch finished gathering his stuff and said "Alright lets head to Dave's. Emily, Reid, and Brenda you ride with me. Dave you take Brooklyn, Bianca, and JJ. Morgan you take Garcia with you. I take it your sister is coming to but is driving her own car?" I saw Dave nod and then we all left the BAU. Hotch waited until we were in the elevator before he put his arm back around my waist. I tried not to let it show how much his touch affected me. But having him near me also made me feel safe. When we got to the parking garage he kept a hold of me as did Spencer with Brenda. I looked back to see Brenda blushing but I also saw how she slightly moved into Spencer also. I thought to myself those two would make a good couple and she will be 18 soon.

Once we were in the car and Hotch had started it and we were driving he said "Emily why didn't you tell me you were raped?" I sighed and looked at him and said "Hotch it wasn't exactly that I was raped. Do you remember the guy I was seeing about four months ago?" When he nodded I continued and said "We had just slept together for the first time but afterwards he beat me up. If you remember correctly I came to work the next day and gave you the Doctor slip about being on Desk Duty and Light Duty for the next 6 weeks. He had cracked my ribs. I have nightmares about the beating. Since then I have not been on a date and I will never go on one again. I trusted the guy and look where that got me." I heard him sigh as he said "Okay when we get to Dave's we are going to have a questions and answers session. I want to know everything that happened to you, Brenda and what is going on with the girls' dad." I nodded my head but then put my head on the seat and closed my eyes.


	5. Questions and Answers and Doctors

**A/N: Thank you to those who keep adding this story to their favorites and their story alerts. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca. Yay me!!! _

Questions and Answers and Doctors

(EPOV)

I looked into the side mirror and saw the others following us. I then looked into the backseat and saw that Brenda had fallen asleep with her head on Spencer's shoulder. I thought that it was cute and great that she already trusted him even though she had just met him. Then again I was not surprised because I have talked a lot about Spencer to her. I looked at Spencer and whispered "Is she alright Spencer?"

He looked down at Brenda and gently moved some of her hair off of her face and then looked back at me and whispered "She is alright Emily. I just think that her finally breaking down after everything that has happened has drained her. When we get to Rossi's though we need to get her to eat. Emily she barely weighs anything and that can not be good on her or the baby. Now Emily how are you doing?"

I sighed and said "I am doing okay Spence honestly. I am going to call my OB when we get back to Dave's and see if she will come out and take a look at Brenda. I need to be sure that both her and the baby are okay." I saw Hotch glance over at me but then he turned his eyes back towards the road as he said "You are getting checked out to Emily. You were beaten last night and I know that you are on pain medicines. We also need to make sure that you and your baby are okay." I just nodded at him letting him know that I agreed with what he said. I did tell the Doctor last night that I was pregnant but he figured I needed the pain meds and he said they would not hurt the baby but I would still rather have my Doctor look at me and tell me that. So far today has been one of the longest and hardest days of my life and I knew it was about to get longer and harder before everything was said and over with.

Finally we pulled into Dave's driveway and I never felt happier. The car ride was a little bumpy and my side was hurting. When Hotch pulled the car to a stop he said "Prentiss stay right there. I will come over there and help you out." I nodded and did as he said. I heard Spencer say "Brenda we are here. Come on and wake up." I heard her grumble but finally woke up. I saw Spencer help her out of the car and he put an arm around her waist and helped her up to Dave's door which Dave had already got to and he had it opened. Hotch finally got to my side of the car and opened up my door. He lifted me out of the car and set me down on the ground gently. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

I took one step and about fell to the ground because of the pain I was in. Hotch saw this and growled "Why didn't you tell me you were in that much pain? You should not be walking if it hurts that much. Damn it Emily." He then picked me up and carried me inside and into the living room. He sat me on the couch beside Brenda. I looked around and saw that everyone had gathered into the living room. Dave came over and gave me a pain pill and said "Take it Em you need it. Bianca gave your Doctor's number to Tina my sister and she has called your OB. Your OB said she will be out here within an hour." I nodded at this and just sat there. Finally Hotch said "Okay it's time for some answers now." I looked at Dave and he sat beside me and said "It's okay honey. I am right here with you and look Reid is sitting next to Brenda to make sure that she will be alright during this. But we do need to know everything." I finally nodded and he gave me a small smiled and squeezed my hand.

(HPOV)

I felt as if I was watching a private moment between Dave and Prentiss and I hated it. I wanted her for myself but I would not admit that to anyone for any reason. I looked at Dave and saw that he had raised an eyebrow at me. I knew that he knew then that I was jealous of his closeness with Prentiss. But what I saw next surprised me. Dave's eyes flew over to where JJ was sitting next to Bianca and I saw his eyes darken. I knew then that Dave did not feel anything for Emily other than concern and love as a family member. I relaxed slightly and gave a small nod and smile to Dave who was once again looking at me and with that I let him know that I understood.

I saw that Brenda had a hold of Reid's hands and I looked at Emily and nodded towards Brenda and Reid and she looked and then looked back at me and smiled. I knew without being told that she approved of Reid and Brenda if they by chance got together. I cleared my throat and said "Okay lets start with the hardest first. Why did you not tell anyone Emily that you had custody of three teenagers? Why did you not come to any of us with what is going on now?" I saw her look at Dave and squeeze his hand and then she looked at me and said "I did not tell anyone because honestly I thought I could handle it on my own. I have always been a second mom to Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca and this just made it more real. When he showed up at my apartment last night and did what he did and then I went to the hospital I knew that I could not handle it on my own anymore. I did call Dave and when he got there I told him what I could. Now I have to deal with the fact that the guy will most likely come after me now since he has finished with Ashley. I have to be able to not only protect my three grown daughters but the baby I am carrying now."

I nodded but before I could say anything Morgan said "Emily why didn't you come to me? You know that I would do whatever it takes to make sure that you are safe! Why did you think you had to do it on your own?" I heard Emily sigh and then she said "Derek I know what this guy is capable of. I have seen it first hand on Ashley and now I have felt it. I did not want to put any of you in danger. But now I do not have a choice. I need help if I'm going to keep my girls' safe and keep my grandbaby safe. I'm sorry if you are hurt but I felt like I could not bring you guys into danger." Morgan nodded and I said "Okay then we need a plan on how we are going to deal with this. Not only is Emily pregnant but so is Brenda. We need to make sure both of the unborn babies are not harmed as well as make sure that Emily, Brooklyn, Bianca, and Brenda are safe. Nobody outside of the team knows about Dave's house here so they should be safe. However I also know that Emily will want to keep working so we will also bring the girls into the office. Dave can you talk to the Director and tell him what is going on and get his approval? I want to go over Strauss's head because I know what her answer will be. If we get the Director's approval then she can not say shit about it." Dave nodded and took his phone out and stepped away to make the call.

Emily looked like she was lost so I got up and went over and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. I said "Don't worry sweetheart we will keep you and the girls' safe." I felt her lean into me so I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her further into me. I breathed in her scent and smiled. She really does smell very good. I looked at her and said "Okay we know about the girls' dad now I need to know what happened to you and why you did not tell me?" I felt her cringe some but she said in a small voice "I told Dave about it and honestly that was hard enough to do. The guy beat me but he was arrested and is not in jail for a while. He got charged with assault on a federal officer. Apparently he did not think that the charges would stick. I found out I was pregnant about ten weeks ago. I was going to tell you guys about the pregnancy but then this happened." I saw everyone nod and then said "What happened to Brenda?" I looked at Brenda and she looked at me and said "I went to a party one night with a guy who I thought really liked me. When he took me back home I invited him in for a coffee. He ended up raping me and then he said if I told anyone he would hurt my sisters. I did tell Emily but made her promise not to tell anyone. Now I'm pregnant and scared and trying to hide from a guy that was never really a father to me or Brooklyn or Bianca."

I saw Reid tense up and I knew then that he felt something for this slip of a girl. I looked at her and said "You will be safe sweetie. I am sorry that has happened to you but now we will take care of it. I want you to tell Spencer his name." She just nodded and put her head onto Spencer's shoulder. I could tell that she was tired. I looked up as Dave walked back into the living room and said "Well?" Dave laughed and said "The Director said we can do what we want and if need be we will have the full backing of the FBI behind us. He is pissed that a woman died in our building because of an abusive asshole. Emily the Director told me to tell you that he will oversee Ashley's funeral preparations and that you are not to worry about the cost. He wants to take care of it. He would also like to meet the girls' tomorrow. I forgot Emily that the Director is like family to you. He wants to meet his and I quote adopted grand daughters." Emily actually laughed for the first time today and I was happy that she had.

There was a knock on Dave's door and everyone jumped. Dave said "Brenda, Brooklyn, Bianca, Emily and Garcia get back to one of the bedrooms now." The girls all stood up and moved down the hall to a bedroom. I drew my weapon as did Dave, Reid, Morgan and even JJ. Dave's sister even had a weapon in her hand and we all moved to the door. Tina stayed in the living room making sure that she had the hallway covered in case anything went down. Dave looked out the window and saw a woman with a Doctor's bag and he said "It is Emily's OB you guys." I nodded as did everyone else but nobody including Dave put their guns away. Dave quickly opened up the door with his gun raised at the ceiling and said "Hi, you must be Doctor Morrison, Emily's OB." The Doctor looked at Dave with a raised eye brow and said "Yes, I am. Can I come in?" Dave moved out of the way and pulled the Doctor in quickly and then stuck his head back outside and scanned the grounds real quick and then shut the door. We all put our weapons up and Dave called out "Tina, let the women know that they can come out now. It's just the Doctor." I heard Tina's sigh of relief all the way in the kitchen. Now that I thought about it Tina must have told the Doctor to use the back door.

The Doctor looked around and said "Would someone care to tell me why you all answered the door with guns?" Dave looked at me and nodded and I said "Well it is kind of like this. There is someone after Emily and he has already killed one person. We are protecting her which is why you were called and asked if you could come here instead of us bringing her to your office. You will be paid extra for the home visit. Also we need you to check out Brenda who is now Emily's daughter. She is also pregnant and has been under a lot of stress today the worse being that she found out her real mom was dead because of her so called father." I heard the Doctor gasp and then she said "Of course I will check over Emily and this other girl. Also you do not need to pay extra. I have known Emily all of her life." I just nodded and looked at Dave who was also nodding.

We led the Doctor into the living room and saw that Emily and Brenda were both sitting back on the couch. Dave said "Doctor Morrison Emily was at the ER last night because of a beating that had happened. She was diagnosed with a concussion, bruised ribs and as you can see a broken wrist. The Doctor gave her some pain pills which she has been taking." The Doctor nodded and moved to Emily and said "Alright sweetie lets see what is going on with your baby."

I saw Spencer helping Brenda up as the Doctor said "Emily I need you to lay down so I can check you over. Do you want to do this out here or in another room?" I saw Emily looking around and then she said "Out here is fine. They are all family to me anyways." The Doctor nodded and checked Emily's blood pressure, pulse, temp, her eyes, ears, and throat. She then said "Emily your blood pressure is high at 140/95. I want you with your feet up the rest of today. Now I am going to use the Dopler to check and make sure we can hear the baby's heartbeat. Have you been having any cramps or bleeding?" Emily shook her head no and said "The only pain I have been having is in my side where I was kicked."

The Doctor nodded and said "That is good. Now I am going to check for the baby's heartbeat." The Doctor put some gel on Emily's stomach and then put a little probe on Emily's stomach and moved it around. Soon we all heard the sound of the baby's heartbeat. The Doctor said "This sounds good Emily." She moved it around some more and we heard the heartbeat again. The Doctor frowned a little and moved it back over to where it was to start with and we heard the heartbeat again. The Doctor looked at Emily and said "I need you to come into the office tomorrow morning. If you can be there by 7:00 in the morning I will see you before I see anyone else." Emily looked scared and said "What is it? What is wrong with my baby Erica?" The Doctor smiled at Emily and said "Nothing is wrong sweetie. But I am picking up two heartbeats so it looks like you are having twins. That is why I want to do an Ultra Sound tomorrow." I could see the shock on Emily's face as she nodded.

The Doctor looked at Brenda and said "Okay it is your turn Young Lady." Dave and I both helped Emily up and Brenda took her place. Brenda looked scared and said "Spencer would it be to much to ask you to hold my hand while she does this?" Spencer shook his head no and went over and kneeled down beside Brenda and grasped her hand. I thought to myself that Spencer has finally found himself someone to care about.

(SPOV)

I knelt down beside Brenda and grabbed her hand. I have yet to figure out why but this slip of a girl has already made her way into my heart from the moment I saw her and from the moment I heard her talk. I knew that I would do anything and everything that she needed or wanted. The Doctor checked her blood pressure, temp, and pulse and said "Young lady your blood pressure is also up. I want you on bed rest for the rest of today as well." I could see that Brenda was about to argue so I squeezed her hand and she looked at me and then at the Doctor and nodded. The Doctor then used the Doppler and we heard the baby's heartbeat. Hearing that sound made me want to cry. I saw that Brenda had tears in her eyes and I leaned down and kissed her on the head. The Doctor continued on with her exam.

Once the Doctor was finished she said "I want an Ultra Sound done on you too. Why don't you come in tomorrow morning with Emily? I want to make sure that the baby is okay but from the way it sounds the little one in you is doing great." Brenda nodded and looked at me with a question in her eyes. I said "Don't worry I will go with you. Actually I think the whole team is going to end up going but I will hold your hand." She smiled at me and nodded. The Doctor looked at Emily and said "I am going to write her a prescription for Prenatal Vitamins but for right now until you can get to a pharmacy let her take one of yours. You both need to stay off of your feet unless you need to go to the bathroom. Ideally I would like your blood pressure checked every hour but since I'm not going to be here that will be kind of hard." I saw everyone look at me so I said "Actually Doctor if you have an extra blood pressure cuff I can check it for you and record it. I know how to work one." The Doctor smiled at me and nodded and then just took the one she used along with the stethoscope out of her bag and left them for me. "I will see you two tomorrow morning at 7:00. Now remember stay off of your feet unless you want bed rest longer than one day" the Doctor said and then she left.


	6. Ultra Sounds and Surprises

**A/N: Sorry that I have not update lately but I have a couple chapters done now to update. I want to thank those who have left reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca. Yay me!_

(EPOV)

Everyone had stayed at Dave's last tonight. Thankfully Dave has the room for everyone. Although for some reason Hotch ended up in the same bed as me. I remembered Dave giving Hotch the room beside the one that I am staying in. I also remember waking up screaming and Hotch coming into my room and sitting on the bed and pulling me into his arms and murmuring stuff as I clung to him. I must have fell asleep on his chest because that's how I woke up. He was asleep beside me and his arms were wrapped around me.

I went to move and he woke up. He smiled at me and said "Good morning Sweetheart. Did you sleep alright?" I blushed and nodded and then said "I slept better than I have in a real long time. I could get used to sleeping in your arms." I blushed even more as I realalized what I had sai. He smiled and said "You can sleep in my arms any time that you want to Emily. If it helps you sleep better or even if you just want to feel like you are not alone then you can sleep in my arms. Are you ready to get up so that we can go and see your babies?" I grinned at him and nodded and got out of the bed. I quickly got showered and then dressed.

I sat on the bed while I waited on Aaron to get showered and changed. While I was in the shower he had went and got his go bag out of his car. When he came back out he smiled at me and said "Are you ready to go to the living room? We have about ten to fifteen minutes before we need to leave so that we can get to your Doctor appointment by Seven." I nodded and smiled and then walked out of the room ahead of him. As we headed down the hallway I could hear everyone else up and moving around.

When we got into the living room I saw that everyone was sitting around. I noticed that Brenda had her head on Spencer's shoulder and I smiled at the picture they made together. I saw that Tina, Dave, JJ, Morgan, Garcia and Brooklyn were all drinking coffee and then the smell of the coffee hit me and I had to turn around. I ran back down the hall towards the bathroom with Aaron on my heels. I barely made it into the bathroom before I started to get sick. Aaron quickly grabbed my hair and held it back while I got sick. Once I was done getting sick Aaron helped me up off of the floor and asked "Are you okay Sweetheart?" I nodded as I got my toothbrush back down and brushed my teeth again. Once I was done Aaron put one of his hands on my back and guided me out of the bathroom. I took in a deep breath because the feeling of his hand on my back was doing funny things to me.

When we got back to the living room everyone was standing up and had their coats on. Aaron helped me get my coat on and then put his coat on and once again put his hand on my back and guided me outside to his car. I rode with Aaron and so did Spencer and Brenda. Dave and JJ along with Brooklyn and Bianca rode in the second car. And in the third car was Derek, Penelope and Tina. I saw Aaron glance at me and then he took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and put it in mine. I smiled at him and he smiled at me and then turned his eyes back towards the road.

We pulled up to Dr. Morrison's office at five til seven. Aaron got out of the car and came around to the passenger side and helped me out. I smiled as I stepped out of the car and Aaron threaded his fingers through mine again. I looked and saw Spencer helping Brenda out of the car and then he too took Brenda's hand in his. I smiled at Aaron and nodded towards Brenda and Spencer. Aaron looked over and saw what I did and then looked back at me giving me a nod and a smile and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing I was. Spencer was going to help Brenda through this as Aaron was going to make sure that he helped me through this.

We headed into the Doctor's office which was unlocked. Once we were inside Dave did a quick sweep of the office while Derek locked the door so that nobody could get in. Dr. Morrison smiled and said "Alright you guys follow me back." Once we were in the room she said "Emily we will do yours first." I nodded and squeezed Aaron's hand and then he helped me up onto the exam table. Dr. Morrison said "If you all are going to stay in here then you need to move to one side of the room. I need to be able to get to Emily." Aaron and Dave stayed at the head of the exam table while everyone else squished to one side of the exam table.

Dr. Morrison looked at me and said "This will not be cold Emily, dear. It stays in a warmer. Are you ready?" I smiled and nodded and she started the Ultra Sound. I looked at the screen and saw both of my babies. After doing the measurements and calculating Dr. Morrison said "Emily you are about eighteen weeks. If I am able to see would you like to know the sex of your babies?" I looked up and saw Aaron smiling as I said "Yes, I would please." Aaron leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the head as we watched. Dr. Morrison laughed and said "There are no extra body parts that I can see so Emily you are having twin girls. I printed off copies of the Ultra Sound picture for you. Also it looks as if the twins are identical. They are in the same Sac." I groaned as I thought about how hard it was going to be to tell the girls' apart. Dr. Morrison checked my blood pressure, temperature, and pulse. Once she was done she smiled and said "Your blood pressure is pretty much normal but it is on the high end of normal. You can go to work but if you are out on a case I want you too keep an eye on your blood pressure. Also I want your feet up at least a couple hours a day for the next week. Okay?"

I nodded and got off of the exam table. Aaron helped me off of the table and Spencer helped Brenda up onto the table. Spencer stood at the head of the exam table and held one of Brenda's hands and I held the other. Aaron stood behind me and Brooklyn and Bianca stood close to the table as well. We all watched as Dr. Morrison put the gel on Brenda's stomach and then started doing the Ultra Sound. I looked at the screen and then at Brenda and saw her looking at the screen in raptured delight. I looked at Dr. Morrison and saw her frowning. As she continued to stare at the screen hard and continued to frown I finally said "Dr. Morrison what is wrong?" She did not answer me and I started to worry. Brenda squeezed my hand hard and I ended up squeezing Aaron's and he squeezed back to let me know he was there if I needed him. Finally Dr. Morrison said "Brenda your babies are also doing okay." I let out a sigh of relief and then gasped as I looked at Dr. Morrison.

I then looked at Brenda and saw that what Dr. Morrison just penetrated her haze and she squeaked "Babies as in more than one?" Dr. Morrison laughed and said "Yes, that is why I was staring at the screen so hard. If you look closely you can see three heartbeats." Brenda squeaked again and then said "I should have known since I was a multiple birth." Everyone laughed at this and Dr. Morrison checked Brenda's blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. Once Dr. Morrison was done she said "Alright Brenda your blood pressure is back to normal. I want to see you in two weeks. I am automatically going to put you on a High Risk Pregnancy because of the fact that you are carrying triplets. I want to see you every two weeks. If you do good for the next couple of months I can start seeing you every three weeks." Brenda nodded as Spencer helped her get off of the table. Dr. Morrison looked at me and said "Both you and Brenda need to try to avoid stress. If you need another home visit let me know and I will come out." I nodded and all of us left the office.

Hotch grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I looked at him and smiled. I could not believe I was having daughters. Hotch must have read my mind because he said "Well Sweetheart you are going to have two daughters. I hope you have thought of names." I shook my head and said "I still have a while yet. Thank you for being with me in there Aaron. Would it be to much to ask of you to go with me to the next appointment also?" Hotch smiled down at me and said "Of course I want to go with you Sweetheart. You are not alone in this at all and I want to go to any appointment that you will let me. I want to help you Sweetheart. If you have yet to figure it out I have feelings for you Emily and I want to be with you."

I looked at him wide eyed and then smiled. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss and then got in the car. I saw Aaron standing there looking at me and then he smiled. I heard Brenda and Spencer laughing at Aaron's surprise and then I saw Brenda give Spencer a quick kiss as she too got in the car. I saw that Spencer was blushing and I had to laugh. Finally Spencer got in the car and pulled Brenda into his arms. Aaron started the car and then we headed to work.


	7. Confrontation

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I really appreciate it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca._

Confrontation

(EPOV)

We got to work at a little after 8:00 and Strauss was standing in the bull pen giving us dirty looks as we all walked in. She said "Why are all of you later? And why are you all coming in at the same time?" I looked at her and said "That is none of your business." She looked at me shocked and walked right up to me and got in my face. I stared back at her and she said "Agent Prentiss I can write you up for insubordination." I just looked at her and said "Go ahead and do it Strauss and see what happens. Do you forget who my mother is and who she is now dating?" Strauss looked at me strangely and said "Who is she dating?" Before I could answer the man in question walked in and said "Emily sweetheart how are you doing? Did you go to the Doctor's today?" I smirked as Strauss gasped.

I looked up at the Director of the FBI and said "Hello Director and yes I did. I take it my mom told you what I texted her last night?" He nodded and said "You should have came to me. You know I would do everything and anything I could and can do to protect you. Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca are allowed to stay in the office while you work. And when you go away on cases they are staying with your mom and I." I smiled and said "Thank you that would be appreciated." He nodded and looked from Strauss to me and said "Is there a problem here?" I saw Strauss swallow and she said "No, Sir." I glared at her and then turned back to the Director and said "Actually there is. Strauss is going to write me up for insubordination because I told her it was none of her business as to why we were all late. She then got into my face. I should have reported her a long time ago but I thought that she would back off. I guess she has not so there is something you should know Director."

I saw that the rest of my team had their mouths hanging open. I forgot that Dave was the only one aware that my mom and the Director were living together and dating. The Director looked at me and said "What is it Agent Prentiss?" I shot a look at Strauss and said "She has been gunning for Aaron I mean Agent Hotchner and trying to tear our team apart. She actually put me on Aaron's team to spy on him and to give her information so that she could fire him. Instead of telling her anything I resigned and Garcia made sure that the resignation did not go through." The Director looked at Strauss who looked like she was going to pass out and said "Is this true Strauss?" Strauss swallowed and said "Not all of it is true." She then looked at me and actually slapped me and said "I knew I should have fired you then you bitch." Everyone gasped and the Director stepped forward and said "Effective now Strauss you are FIRED! You will also be put under arrest for assaulting a Federal Agent." I watched as Strauss's mouth dropped open but then shut punched me and said "If I am going to be arrested I may as well make it worth it." As she aimed another punch at my stomach I turned away and pulled my gun out and pointed it at her. Everyone was looking at Strauss in shock. Once I had the gun pointed at her I growled "Hit me again and I will shoot you. You stupid bitch I am pregnant and if you have caused me or my daughters any harm I will have your fucking head!" I heard her gasp and then her hands were behind her back and cuffed.

The Director looked at me and said "So I am going to have Step Granddaughter's am I? Have you told your mom yet?" I shook my head and said "No I was planning on telling her today at lunch. By the way can I have a meeting with you later about something important?" He nodded and then looked around and saw how some team members were standing and how Aaron walked up behind me and put his arm around my waist and then he said "Does this have anything to do with Agent Hotchner's arm around your waist and how close some of your team mates are standing to each other?" I nodded and he laughed and said "I give you permission to do whatever it is that you want to do as long as it does not interfere in your work. I need to go look at personel files and find a new Section Chief for your guys Unit. Emily we need to do lunch soon." I smiled and nodded as the Director yelled "Agent Andrews and Agent Anderson escort Strauss to a jail cell."

I laughed out loud as Strauss was lead out of the BAU bull pen in cuffs. Dave started clapping and the rest followed suit. Aaron pulled me into his arms and bent and kissed my head and said "I am proud of you." I smiled and said "Alright lets get started. I want to leave at a decent hour." Everyone laughed and then left to go to their desk and/or offices. I sat at my desk and Reid walked Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca to the conference room. I was a little stressed after my confrontation with Strauss and my stomach was hurting. She managed to hit me in the upper part of my stomach. I picked up the phone and called my Doctor. I told Dr. Morrison what had happened and she told me to stay seated and she would be right to me. I hung up and closed my eyes.

I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Aaron standing there. He looked down at me and said "Are you alright?" I shook my head and said "Dr. Morrison is on her way here to check me over. I am cramping badly." He bent down and picked me up and carried me to his office and laid me on his couch. The next thing I know Dave is also in the office. I saw that they both were looking concerned so I shut my eyes. I felt a cold rag on my head and looked up to see that Dave had placed it there. Aaron knelt down on the floor and grabbed my hand and held it. I smiled up at him and said "I will be alright Aaron." He leaned down and kissed my head and said "I know it will be. I could kill Strauss for what she did to you." I shook my head and said "She is not worth it Aaron. Plus I think my mom and the Director will do something to her." Aaron left at that and then moved when Morgan brought Dr. Morrison into Aaron's office.

Dr. Morrison put her Doctors bag onto the floor and then knelt down beside it and took some stuff out of the bag. Once she had the Doppler and the gel out of the bag she lifted my shirt up and pulled my pants down a bit and put the gel on my stomach. She then put the Doppler on my stomach and moved it around. Soon we heard both heartbeats and I let out a sigh of relief. After listening for a few minutes she said "The babies heartbeats are good Emily. Let me check your blood pressure." I heard someone at the Aaron's office door and looked up to see the Director walking in. He looked at me and said "Emily are you alright? Hello Dr. Morrison nice to see you again." Dr. Morrison nodded and said "You too James." I looked at the Director and said "She just said the babies heartbeats are good." Dr. Morrison finished checking my blood pressure and said "Emily I want you to stay on this couch until you go home from work. You can work laying down if you need too but I want your feet up. Your blood pressure is 160 over 103. That bottom number is too high. I will come by Agent Rossi's tonight and check over you again. I saw that you had a bruise on your side. Is that where you were punched?" I nodded and she said "It looks like she may have hit you in the area where you already have bruised ribs. That is why you are cramping. Stay in this office and stay stress free for the rest of today."

I nodded at her and James looked at Aaron and said "Agent Hotchner keep her on that couch unless she has to go to the bathroom. And then make sure someone goes with her." Aaron nodded and said "I will sir." James chuckled and said "Aaron you do not have to call me sir. I can tell that you care about Emily so that makes you family of a sort. If you need anything give me a call." Aaron nodded and the Director walked out followed by Dr. Morrison. Aaron looked down at me and said "Sweetheart try to rest for a little bit. If you will lay there and sleep for an hour I will go and get your paper work for you to work on." I sighed and nodded but said "Can I get a goodnight kiss and a blanket?" I heard Dave laugh as he said "I will go get the blanket in my office Emily. Aaron you give her, her goodnight kiss." I laughed as Dave walked out.

Aaron knelt down and gently pressed his lips to mine and whispered "Get some sleep baby. I love you." I smiled because that was the first time he ever said that and I said "I love you too. I have for a while but I was scared too." He nodded and said "I know it was the same for me. Now get some sleep." I closed my eyes but opened them back up when I felt the blanket go around me. I looked up at Dave and said "Will you keep an eye on the girls' for me?" He smiled and nodded and said "Yes, I will. Brooklyn is actually in my office. She is interested in profiling." I chuckled and said "That sounds like Brooklyn." Dave laughed and left the room. Aaron bent down once more and kissed me and said "I will wake you up in an hour or so baby. I love you." I smiled and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Wedding and a Problem Returns

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alters. It really means a lot to know that you guys like this story. Also please leave a review and give me an opinion on something. Should I have cases in this story? Well besides where the guy is after Emily? Also would you like to see more Brenda/Spencer moments and more JJ/Rossi moments? Let me know what you think!!!! Thanks again for reading. Oh yea I forget if they have ever said the Director's name in the show so I am just throwing a name out there. I am not in the right mind to go back and watch everything again with being sick. If they have mentioned the Director's name will someone please tell me in a review. Thank You.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Brenda, Brooklyn, Bianca, and Dr. Morrison. _

Wedding and a Problem Returns

(EPOV)

It has now been two weeks since the confrontation with Strauss and things were going as good as they could be. Everyone was still living at Dave's because Wayne, the girls' father was still at large. Dave has been having someone pick up my mail and there have been letters from him. I still go to work and the girls' go along with me. The Director has been a God send and has it to where we only do consultations and we do not go out of state right now on cases. Also today we have a wedding to go too. The Director and my mom were getting married today. My mom had surprised me with this the day of the confrontation with Strauss.

I am to be her Maid of honor and she even has JJ, Penelope, Brenda, Brooklyn and Bianca standing up for her. Aaron is going to be standing up as William's best man and Dave, Derek, Spencer, Mick, and Andy were going to be standing up with William also. My mom already had the colors and style of the dresses picked out so all we had to do was go and get fitted for them. Mine had to be let out a little because I was starting to show even more. JJ and Dave have become closer as have Brenda and Spencer. Mick and Andy which are William's sons who are actually twins and who just turned nineteen have taken to spending a lot of time with Brooklyn and Bianca. All in all our work family was growing into an extended family and we were all happy together.

"Are you sure you do not need any crackers before you get out of bed sweetheart?" Aaron asked me after he gave me a good morning kiss.

I laughed and shook my head. This is one thing I got use to quick. I loved waking up every morning in Aaron's arms. I remembered the first time waking up in his arms after we had told each other we loved one another. We could not keep the grins off of our faces.

"I really am fine honey. The morning sickness has mostly passed and it only comes now and again. Are you ready for today? It is going to be a big day." I said.

Aaron nodded and said "I am ready for today. Between Dave, William and I we made sure that security is tight. I am also ready to walk you down the aisle. I love the fact that William asked me to be his best man. He is a great guy and he has been good to all of us while we are trying to track Wayne."

I smiled and nodded and said "He is like a second dad to me. He also looks at you, Dave, Derek, and Spencer as sons and JJ, Penelope as Daughters and Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca as grand daughters. He has been great. Alright honey we need to get up and get our things together and head out. I am glad that they are getting married in the garden at the house they bought together. This way we can all get ready in the same place."

Aaron nodded and said "That is a good thing other wise I would have been going to where ever you guys are getting ready with you. Until we have a clue where Wayne is hiding at I want you with one of us guys at all time. Alright sweetheart lets get up. We need to make sure that everyone else is also up."

I watched as he climbed out of bed and then I climbed out. I was taking a shower at my moms so that we could do my hair after I wash it so I just picked out a skirt and a blouse to wear. I also took the under garments that I would be wearing today out and packed them so that Aaron would not see them. He has not even seen my bridesmaid dress yet and I wanted the under garments to be a surprise also. I quickly pulled out another set and put them on and then put my skirt and blouse on. By the time I was done Aaron was also dressed so we headed out to make sure everyone else was up and ready or getting ready. It was already ten in the morning and we had to be at my mom's no later than eleven because the wedding was due to start at twelve-thirty.

We walked out into the living room and I saw Spencer holding a crying Brenda. I ran over to her and put my hand around her. I felt Aaron touch my back in support. I did not even have to look to see that it was Aaron I could tell just because of the way it feels when he touches me.

"What is wrong Brenda? Spencer what is wrong with her?" I asked frantically.

Spencer sighed and looked at me and said "She thinks that she is fat. She tried on a skirt this morning and she could not get it to fit. I have tried telling her that she is not fat and that she is beautiful but she thinks that I am lying."

I knew what she was feeling because I felt that way also just a week ago. With the fact that I am carrying twins I am gaining weight already so I knew that Brenda was also gaining weight because she is carrying triplets so I knew it had to be just as bad if not worse. I kissed her head and squeezed her shoulder.

"Brenda you are not fat at all. What you are is pregnant sweetie. We will go shopping tomorrow and get you some maternity clothes. I need to get some too. I promise you sweetie that you are not fat and that you really are beautiful. Listen to Spence, Brenda. He would never lie to you." I said.

She finally nodded and sniffled a little. She looked up at Spencer and smiled at him and he smiled back at her. I smiled at the way those two were together. I wondered if they even realalized how much in love they were with one another. I looked around and saw JJ standing close to Dave who was looking at me with raised eyebrows. I chuckled at that and when Aaron looked at me questioningly I nodded towards Dave and Aaron looked and then chuckled himself. Penelope and Derek were also standing close together. Once I saw Brooklyn and Bianca were also there and dressed I smiled. My stomach growled and everyone laughed.

"Come on you pregnant Mama's you need to eat before we leave." Dave said.

I laughed and so did Brenda as we headed into the dining room. Sitting on the table was bacon, pancakes, and sausage. I looked at Dave and laughed.

Dave blushed a little as he said "We I did not know what you or Brenda would want this morning Emily and I wanted to make sure that you two ate because I know how you are and once we get to your moms the thought of food would go out of your head to make sure that everything was ready for your mom's wedding."

I nodded and sat down. I knew that Dave was right. Aaron sat on the right side of me while Dave sat across from me and next to JJ. On my left side sat Brenda and then beside her was Spencer. Derek was sitting next to Penelope who was on JJ's left side. Brooklyn and Bianca sat beside Dave. Tina would be joining us at the wedding but she had left earlier because she was actually the one who helped my mom plan this wedding in such a short time. Once we were all finished eating I looked at the clock and saw that we had fifteen minutes to get to my moms. Everyone put their coats on and then we went out and got into the SUV's. We were only taking two today so riding with Aaron and me was Spencer, Brenda, and Bianca. Riding with Dave and JJ was Derek, Penelope, and Brooklyn.

Once we got to my moms we all headed inside. Aaron pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss. I laughed once he released me.

"Aaron you will see me in about an hour and a half." I said.

Aaron smirked and said "I know but I hate even being away from you for that long."

I laughed and shook my head and said "I will be right upstairs. If I need anything I will yell for you I promise."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me again before saying "Alright Sweetheart I love you. I will see you in a little bit."

I grinned up at him and said "I love you too and yes you most definitely will."

Aaron laughed as JJ and Penelope dragged me up the steps. Once we got to the room where my mom wanted all of us to get ready everything seemed to go fast. I took a quick shower and after that JJ did my hair while Penelope did my make up and then I put my dress on. After I was finished JJ jumped in the shower and we did the same thing on her. I did her hair and Penelope did her make up. Next were the girls' and we did their hair and make up and then finally it was Penelope's turn. JJ did her hair and I did her make up and then we checked and made sure we were all ready.

"Emily I really want to thank you for doing this for me. I am so glad that we have gotten closer and I must say that you look absoloutely radiant Sweetie." Elizabeth Prentiss said.

I smiled at her and said "Mom I would not miss this for the world. I am so happy that you have finally found someone who loves you for you and who makes you happy. And it is you who looks radiant. You are on beautiful bride mom."

I gently hugged her and then it was time to fix her head piece. She had decided to wear a veil but it would not be covering her face. I took one last look in the mirror and I even had to admit to myself that I did look pretty. I was wearing a ice blue strapless dress with an empire waist. You could see my baby bump but I did not care. I loved my babies and anyone who said anything in the wrong would get told off.

There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. Once I opened it I gasped. I could not believe who was standing on the other side of the door. There on the other side of the door stood Erin Strauss. I heard my mom whisper something to someone and then heard another door open and shut. I figured my mom had sent one of the girls to go get help.

"What in the hell are you doing here Strauss and how did you get in?" I said sharply.

She lifted her hand and slapped me across the face hard. I heard someone gasp.

"You little bitch I knew you were after my job." Strauss shrieked.

I looked at her and said "What in the fuck are you talking about?"

She lunged at me and knocked me to the ground. I gasped in pain as I hit the floor. I saw Strauss's foot coming at me and I turned to where she got me in the back instead of in the stomach. I heard running footsteps and I knew that Aaron and the guys were on the way. Strauss kicked me again and I cried out in pain. I saw her foot trying to connect again and I saw red. I grabbed onto her foot and yanked her down. Once I had her on the floor I manovered myself to where I had her pinned on the floor.

"You stupid bitch knock it off before I hurt you even more than what I am going to. What in the hell is the matter with you? Are you fucking to blind to see that I am pregnant. I did not press charges last time but this time I will and if anything happens to my daughters I will see you in hell before you are ever let out of jail." I growled as I drew my fist back and let it fly and punched her right in the face.

(HPOV)

I ran into the room that the women were getting ready in and saw that Emily had Strauss pinned and I watched as she drew her fist back and then she punched Strauss right in the nose. I heard a sickening crunch as Strauss screamed. Emily drew back again and punched her again and then I bent down and grabbed Emily and pulled her off of Strauss. I saw that Emily winced and I grew worried.

"Are you okay Emily? What happened?" I hurriedly asked.

Before Emily could answer me Elizabeth said "Erin slapped her across the face and then lunged at her knocking her to the floor. If that was not enough Erin then went to kick her and Emily barely got turned a little and Erin kicked her in the side and back instead of in the stomach. She then kicked her again and when she tried for the third time Emily grabbed her foot and yanked her to the floor. The rest you saw."

I looked at Strauss with murder in my eyes and said "You got off last time because Emily was trying to be nice. This time you will be going to jail and staying there. You hurt my woman and not only that you could have hurt her daughters. I hope that the pain Emily caused you when she hit you is as much pain as you caused her. Although getting put into jail for a long time will also go along way to helping Emily feel better."

I looked at Derek and said "Morgan go ask William for a pair of handcuffs. For now we will handcuff her to something and leave her locked in a room where she can not get out. Then we can get on with the wedding. JJ go down and get Dr. Morrison and bring her up here to check Emily over."

With that Derek and JJ headed out of the room. Elizabeth came over and stood next to Emily and rubbed her back. We all just stood in the room waiting. Thankfully all of the women were dressed and ready to go. Derek came back in with handcuffs and JJ came back in with Dr. Morrison.


	9. Authors Note

**Hey all my laptop is down but I will have a new chapter or chapters up tomorrow. I really am sorry. But I promise the wait will be worth it.**

**Crystal**


	10. I Do

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I also want to thank those who have added me to their favorite authors and/or author alerts. I am sorry that its been a couple days since I last update but my muse had me focusing on a couple other stories. Now I'm back to writing for this one as well. My muse is very demanding when it comes to H/P stories. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own Dr. Morrison and any name you don't recognize._

I Do

(EPOV)

After Dr. Morrison checked me over and declared that I was okay except for a bruised back I set to fixing my dress as best as I could. I sighed because I saw that the dress was ripped.

"Mom, I can not be in your wedding. This dress is ruined." I said.

My mom walked over to me and said "Daughter it is alright. We can put you in another dress. I ended up getting you two because I could not decide what color I liked best on you. So take that one off and I will have JJ run and get the other dress out of the room next door."

I smiled at her and said "I should have known that you would do something like that. I knew you were having a hard time choosing which dress to pick for me."

My mom laughed and said "Well this way you still get to stand up with me and I honestly think the other color looks much better on you with the way that you are glowing today. Are you sure that you are alright?"

I nodded and smiled as JJ came back in with the other dress. I looked at it closely and decided that I liked this one better. It is strapless with an empire waist but it is sky blue. The other dress was a halter top style dress and it was a light pink. JJ and Penelope were wearing a spaghetti strap dress in the color of silver and Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca were also wearing a spaghetti strap dress but in the color of Kelly green. Once I had the dress on Penelope touched up my hair while JJ touched up my make up. Finally everyone was ready and we were only running about five minutes behind.

I gasped and my mom, JJ, Penelope, Brenda, Brooklyn and Bianca all rushed to my side and asked at once "What's wrong Emily? Do you need the Doctor?"

I laughed and said "No but the babies just kicked for the first time. Oh my God it is the most wonderful feeling in the world. Now don't any of you tell the guys. I want to surprise Aaron later at the reception and the same way with Jack."

Everyone laughed and nodded. Each of the women hugged me and then we were heading out of the room. I could not wait to see how Aaron reacts when I show him. Thankfully we were soon at the bottom of the steps because a dizzy spell came on. I grabbed onto the banister and breathed deeply willing it away.

"Emily are you sure you are alright sweetie?" my mom asked in a whisper.

I smiled at her and whispered "I am fine Mom. I just got a little dizzy. It has been a while since we ate and it is catching up to me. I promise that the minute I am not okay I will tell you."

My mom nodded and said "Alright lets get lined up and get this show on the road. I don't want to have to make James wait any longer than he already had."

We all laughed at this and lined up. First to walk down the aisle was Bianca, and then Brooklyn, and then Brenda. I smiled to myself as I saw Spencer's face light up when he saw Brenda. Next went Penelope and then JJ. I turned around and looked at my mom before I turned to walk down the aisle. I saw Aaron smile and I smiled back at him. He looked hot in the tuxedo he was wearing. I saw Jack standing in front of his father and I smiled at the sight that he made in the little tuxedo that he was wearing. Jack grinned back at me. I smiled at James and he smiled at me as I took my place. Finally the Wedding March hit and everyone stood up.

My eyes started to tear up when I saw my mom walking down the aisle. She truly looked beautiful in the dress she had chosen. I looked over and saw that James was beaming and I smiled. I fought the tears with everything I had in me which caused me to miss most of the ceremony. I could not help but imagine what it would be like to walk down that aisle to Aaron. I looked over at him and caught him looking at me with a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes caught mine and he smiled.

I looked at my mom and James when I heard the Pastor say "You many kiss the bride."

When James leaned down to kiss mom everyone that was in attendance stood up and started clapping. Mom and James pulled apart laughing. Mom turned towards me and then gave me a hug. James followed suit and gave me a hug.

While I was hugging James back I whispered "Welcome to the family Dad."

James gasped and then grinned and said "Thank you Daughter."

With that he grabbed moms hand and they started back up the aisle. When they were halfway up Aaron offered me his arm and I put my arm through his. He leaned down and kissed me on the head quickly and then we headed up the aisle.

"You looked stunning Sweetheart." Aaron whispered as we were walking up the aisle.

I looked over at him and said "You look pretty handsome yourself honey."

He laughed as we stopped next to my mom and James. JJ and Dave were the next to come up and then Penelope and Derek followed by Spencer with Brenda. Then came Brooklyn with Mick and Bianca with Andy. Once the wedding party was all together again the photographer took pictures. I loved all the pictures especially the ones my mom insisted on with Aaron, Jack and me. Once we were done with the pictures we headed into the ballroom.

As each of us entered the DJ announced us. When all of the wedding party minus the bride and groom was inside the DJ took a breath and then said "I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. William Knight."

Everyone clapped as mom and James entered the room. And then everyone laughed as James said "Hey I told you to call me James. I like my middle name better than my first."

When everyone was seated and all of us in the wedding party was seated it was time for speeches. I was to go first and I was a little bit nervous.

I tapped on my glass and stood up and then said "My mom and me have not always been as close as we are now. I think between the granddaughters that she is expecting and the man that she has married has helped us along to where we are now. When my mom first told me that her and James was dating my first thought was Oh God here we go again. But as I have seen first hand how they are to one another I know that they truly are in love. Not only that but seeing them together has made me see what it is that I want for myself. I never thought that I would find someone to love but I have and my mom and James have both encouraged me to go for it instead of holding back. So I am doubly thankful to James. Not only has he brought my mom and me closer but he has also made me see that just because something bad has happened to me in the past that it does not mean I have to close myself off to love. So without further ado to Elizabeth and James."

I leaned down to kiss my mom on the cheek and then walked over and stood behind James. I bent down slightly and kissed his cheek as well. I then walked back to my seat as everyone finished clapping. Next was Aaron's turn to make a speech and I wondered what he was going to say.

(HPOV)

I looked over at Emily as she was sitting back down after giving her speech and kissing her mom and James on the cheek. The love I felt for her swelled even more. I told James was I wanted to say in the speech and asked both his and Elizabeth's approval. They both gave it without reservation even after I told them I did not want to steal their day from them. They had both laugh and reassured me that they would love to share it with Emily and me. I am glad that Hailey let me have Jack for the weekend and he approved of what I was going to do. He loved Emily and was happy that she would be a permanate part of our lives.

I stood up and cleared my throat before saying "I have known James for many years. It came as a surprise to me when I found out that him and Elizabeth were dating. I am flattered that he asked me to be his best man. Love is the one thing in this world that I never thought I would feel again after my wife left me and took my son with her. I have been relegated to the sidelines and being a weekend dad when all I really want is to be able to tuck my son into bed every night and see him every morning. When I felt that it was getting all too much James came to me and sat me down and talked to me. He made me realalize that it did not matter how much I saw my son as long as I loved him. Seeing James with Elizabeth has brought to the front what I feel for a very special lady. She has had my heart for over 8 months now but I never told her until recently when something happened to her. I was going to wait to do this but James and Elizabeth both assured me that I had to do it today."

I had to stop to take in another breath. Both James and Elizabeth stood up as I walked over to where Emily was sitting with tears in her eyes. I got down on one knee and took a ring out of my tuxedo pocket. Jack came over and stood beside me and James and Elizabeth both put one of their hands on my shoulders. I heard everyone starting to murmur and I looked Emily in the eye.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss I have loved you for eight long months. Seeing your mom and James together made me realalize how much I want that to be us. As they were saying their vows today I pictured it as being us. I have loved you for eight long months, I love you now and I will love you forever. Those girls' you are carrying may not be mine biologically but they are mine in every other way. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you next to me. I want us to be a family. You see I have asked Jack here what he wants and he wants you as his step mom. He wants to be able to call the girls' that you are carrying his sister. He loves you Emily just as I love you. I promise you that I will always be there for you and do whatever it takes to make you happy. Emily Prentiss I love you. Will you marry me?"


	11. Answers and Surprises

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. Well I do own Brenda, Brooklyn, Bianca, Mick, Andy and Dr. Morrison and any other name you don't recognize. Also I do not own the song How Do I. That belongs to Leann Rimes._

Answers and Surprises

(EPOV)

I stared at Aaron in shock as he finished his speech with "Emily Prentiss will you marry me?"

I have dreamed of this day for longer than I can remember. I looked down and saw that he was waiting on my answer and that he was starting to look at me in concern.

I finally smiled and said "Aaron Hotchner I love you and yes I will gladly marry you."

He stood up and swept me into his arms. I laughed as he twirled me around. Jack was the next one to hug me and I bent down and lifted him up into my arms and gave his head a kiss. I could not believe that Aaron proposed to me in front of everyone. I sat Jack down and Aaron slipped the ring on my finger.

My mom stood up and said "Now I know this is unusual but I want to propose a toast to my wonderful daughter and my future son-in-law. To Emily and Aaron."

Everyone clapped and then raised their drinks and said "To Emily and Aaron."

Then the hugging started. First JJ, then Penelope, Brenda, then Spencer, Derek, Dave, Andy, Mick, followed by Brooklyn and Bianca. Last to give me a hug was James.

As he hugged me he whispered "Congrats sweetie I am so happy for you."

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. The DJ came over the microphone saying that it was time for the first dance of the evening. My mom and James looked at one another and nodded at the same time.

James raised his voice to be heard and said "I know that it is usually the bride and the groom who have the first dance but Elizabeth and I have decided we wanted to share this dance with our wedding party. It is the perfect song seeming how everyone in the wedding party is actually really dating the person they were paired with for the wedding."

I laughed as I heard a lot of people gasping. Aaron took my hand and led me out to the dance floor behind my mom and James. Jack went over and sat down beside my cousin and started talking. I sighed as I heard the first lyrics to the song.

_How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh, I  
Need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

Aaron pulled me into his arms and whispered "This song is so true. I do not know what I would do if I had to live without you in my life. I love you so much Emily Elizabeth Prentiss and I am glad that you have agreed to be my wife."

I looked at him and said "I love you too and I would be crazy not to marry you. Do you know that I actually know this song and I sing it? Would you mind taking me up to the DJ so that I can get a mic? I think this would be the perfect wedding gift to my mom and James."

Aaron smiled and gave me a kiss and then led me off of the dance floor and towards the DJ. After whispering what I wanted to do the DJ grinned and stopped the music. Everyone out on the dance floor turned towards him with surprise.

"Alright ladies and gents we have a surprise for you. If the wedding party would continue to dance when I restart the song it would be appreciated." the DJ said.

Everyone nodded and the DJ slipped me a microphone. Aaron then led me back out to the dance floor with me hiding the microphone. We decided I would still dance with him as I sang. However it was not going to be a traditional dance. He was going to stand behind me and sway with his arms wrapped around my waist. Once I was back in the middle of the dance floor in between all of the couples the lights were dimmed and a spotlight was turned on. At first it was pointed over at my mom and James. The DJ started the song again.

I took in a deep breath and then put the microphone in front of my mouth. Aaron wrapped his arms around my waist and started to sway as I started to sing.

_How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh, I  
Need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

I saw everyone looking at me as I sang. I looked at my mom and James as I was singing and I saw that my mom had tears in her eyes. I caught her eyes and she smiled at me. I kept right on singing.

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, Oh how do I live

Baby If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything  
Good in my life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, Oh how do I live

How do I live without you, without you baby  
How do I live

After I finished singing the spotlight went off and the lights came back on. My mom and James came over to me while all of the guest stood up and started clapping.

"That was beautiful sweetie. Thank you so much for singing it. I forgot when we chose this song that you loved it. Now I am glad that we did choose it. You have made my wedding day even more special." my mom said.

I smiled at her and said "I am glad that you guys enjoyed it. I figured since this song is so true for all of us that were dancing that it would make it more special for everyone involved dancing. I hope that you and James have a wonderful marriage mom."

She leaned in and hugged me again and I hugged her back. This day was one of the best days of my life and I am not the one who had gotten married. The rest of the reception was great. Brenda ended up catching the boquet and Spencer ended up catching the garter belt. All of us who were family laughed at their faces. They both blushed and then smiled at one another. Today was a good day and I knew that tonight was even going to be more wonderful.


	12. Feelings

A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter may be short but it needs to be wrote to set up for the next chapter. So I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Dr. Morrison, Brenda, Brooklyn, Bianca, and any other names you don't recognize.

Feeling

(EPOV)

We sent my mom and James off without a problem. Once they left it did not take long for the rest of the guest to leave. We were all staying at James's house tonight and for the next week to keep an eye on everything. Once all the guest left Aaron, Dave, JJ, Derek, Penelope, Spencer, Brenda, Mick, Brooklyn, Andy, Bianca and me all went to the family room and sat down. I kicked my shoes off and curled into Aaron as we were sitting on one of the couches with Spencer and Brenda. I laughed as I saw that Brenda had done the same thing as me and was curled into Spencer's side. Sitting in one of the chairs was Dave with JJ on his lap. In another chair was Derek with Penelope in his lap. And then on the ouch couch was Mick, Brooklyn, Andy and Bianca. I smiled as saw that Brooklyn had her head on Mick's shoulder and that Andy had his arm around Bianca.

"The wedding was beautiful wasn't it?" I asked to everyone at large.

Everyone laughed and said at the same time "It indeed was beautiful."

I smiled and then gasped. Aaron sat up straight and looked at me. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at me in concern especially the guys.

"What's wrong Emily? Are you in pain?" Aaron asked in a panic.

I laughed and took his hand in mine and placed it on my stomach. As soon as he touched my stomach the girls' started to kick again. It was like they knew their dad was there with me. I saw Aaron's eyes light up and then he grinned.

Dave looked over at us and said "Aaron why are you grinning? Is Emily alright?"

Aaron and I both laughed and then Aaron said excitedly "She is great Dave. The babies are kicking."

Dave, Derek, Spencer, Mick and Andy all gasped and then moved their women off of them and got up and walked over to me. I laughed hard as they all looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled and nodded and then one by one they placed a hand on my stomach. Spencer's eyes got wide as he felt one of the babies kick. He looked at me and then over at Brenda with panic in his eyes. Brenda laughed and smiled at the look on his face.

"Doesn't that hurt Emily? If it hurts I don't want the babies kicking Brenda. I don't want her hurt." Spencer said in a rush.

I laughed and said "Spence calm down. I promise you it does not hurt. It is the most wonderful feeling in the world."

Spencer looked at me and said "Are you sure Em?"

Aaron laughed and said "Spencer, Brenda will be alright. She will not get hurt with the babies kicking her."

Spencer nodded and then went back and sat down next to Brenda. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the head.

Brenda looked at him and said "I promise that I will be alright Spencer. And I have to go back to the Doctor's next week for another Ultra Sound. Dr. Morrison wants to see if she can tell the sex of the babies. Will you go with me?"

I saw Spencer look at Brenda with such love as he said in a rush "If you want me too then I will go. I want to help you through this and be there for your babies. I love you Brenda. I never thought that I would fall in love but I fell for you the first second I saw you."

I saw tears come into Brenda's eyes as she said "I love you too Spencer and I want you there. Would you mind being the babies' father?"

Spencer shook his head no and then leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart he was blushing because everyone said at once "Awww."

Aaron laughed and said "I think we all need to get some sleep. Especially the two mama's to be."

Everyone laughed and stood up. I knew that Brooklyn would end up staying with Mick in his room and that Bianca would end up staying with Andy in his room but I also knew nothing would happen. When they first started dating each other we all sat down and talked. Mick and Andy were happy and content to just sleep in the same bed holding them. Brooklyn and Bianca and Brenda all gave me hugs and said goodnight mom to me and then headed up to their rooms. Spencer went with Brenda after giving me a hug and I hugged him back. I truly was happy for him and Brenda.

Dave and JJ went to the room that they would be sharing as did Pen and Derek. Aaron stood up and then helped me up. He surprised me by sweeping me up into his arms and he carried me. Once we were in the room we would be sharing he helped me out of my dress. Jack was already in bed in the room next to us. Aaron had left the reception to put him to bed. As I was putting on my sweats and a t-shirt Aaron went over and peaked in on Jack. He came back and then stripped down to his boxers and pulled the bed covers down.

Once we were both in the bed Aaron pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. He knew that I was worn out and I knew that all he wanted was a kiss. Once we broke apart we were both breathing heavy.

"Thank you for agreeing to being my wife Emily." Aaron said.

"I love you Aaron of course I would agree to be your wife. Thank you for wanting to marry me and be a father to these girls'." I said.

"Emily I love you and the girls' that you are carrying. I also love Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca. I would love it if Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca would call me dad but that is their choice. I think Reid is going to end up asking our Brenda to marry him before she gets much further in her pregnancy." Aaron said.

I laughed and said "He already has the ring Aaron. He asked me if it would be alright to ask for her hand in marriage. I told him that it was alright with me but he also has to talk to you and Dave. He said he would soon. The girls' birthday is coming up and they don't want a party or anything so I thought that we could celebrate after we find out what Brenda is having. We can combine the party. What do you think?"

Aaron chuckled and said "I think that is a very good idea. As it is their birthday's are one day before her Ultra Sound. Let's organize it in quiet and then surprise them. Now mommy lets get some sleep. Goodnight and I love you."

I leaned up and kissed him quick and said "Goodnight Daddy to be and I love you too."


	13. I Am Blessed

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews last chapter. This chapter is jumping a week and will be about Brenda and Spencer so I hope that you like it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

I am Blessed

(SPOV)

Today was the day that Brenda and me would find out the sex of her babies. Emily and Hotch are going to come with us but the rest were heading to work. I was nervous and excited about finding out. Brenda was of course excited and it was hard not to get excited along with her. I have been looking for the guy that raped her but he seems to be in hiding. Derek and Rossi are now also looking. Yesterday Brenda turned 18 and on Friday night I knew that Hotch and Emily had something planned but it is a surprise so I have not told Brenda.

"Are you ready to go yet baby?" I asked Brenda.

She smiled at me and said "I am ready to go now. Is mom and dad ready to go?"

Brenda, Brooklyn, and Bianca had all started calling Hotch about three days ago. The first time they said it Hotch's eyes actually filled with tears. He then hugged each of them and told them that he was honored that they want to call him Dad. Hotch told me to call him Aaron outside of the office but I was still trying to get use to it and I tend to still call him Hotch. He looks at me funny and then corrects me. He has taken on the role of dad with me also.

"They are already out in the car baby. They are just waiting on us." I said.

She laughed and said "These kids apparently like messing with my bladder. I had to go to the bathroom and I could not hold it any longer. Now I have to drink water on the way to Dr. Morrison's office because of it. I have peed like seven times in the last two hours."

I laughed also and said "It will be worth it though. Let's go see what we are having."

Brenda looked at me funny as we were heading out to the car and said "You really think of these babies as yours, don't you?"

I looked over at her and said "Yes, I do. Just because they are not mine biologically does not mean that they are not my kids. I will love them as if they are my own. I would love to be the one that they call daddy."

Brenda threw her arms around me and hugged me and said "God Spencer I would love it too. I love you. And thank you for wanting to be there with me and for being here for me."

I smiled and shook my head as I said "I love you too Brenda and I told you once before no thanks needed. Now lets go and find out what we are having."

She laughed and we started walking back to the car. Once we got in I pulled her into my side.

"Are you two love birds ready to go now?" Hotch asked.

Brenda laughed and said "Yes, dad we are. Lets go see what your grandkids are going to be."

I laughed as I saw the looks pass between Hotch and Emily. Emily started laughing too and then Hotch did and soon Brenda was laughing. Hotch started the car and soon we were on the way.

"So Princess what do you want?" Hotch asked.

Brenda thought about it for a minute and then said "I really do not care what they are as long as they are healthy. I hope that Dr. Morrison gets me in quick because I got to go to the bathroom again."

Everyone laughed and Emily said "Do not feel to bad sweetie. I am right there along with you. But I will wait until after your Ultra Sound."

Brenda laughed and said "Mom you don't have to do that. When we get there go to the bathroom. I know how my sisters have been playing football with you."

Emily laughed and said "I think they are going to come out kicking with as much as they kick now. And I still have three and a half months left of this."

Hotch, Brenda, and I all laughed. Emily looked at us in indignation but she started laughing too. Then we were pulling up to Dr. Morrison's office. I jumped out of the back seat and helped Brenda out while Hotch walked around and helped Emily down out of the passenger seat. I laughed out loud as I saw her start to walk. I thought to myself I wonder if she knows that she is starting to waddle. Her baby bump is even more pronounced now. I took Brenda's hand in mine and we followed Hotch and Emily into the Doctor's office.

Brenda signed in and then we sat down. Emily went to the bathroom and came out smiling. I laughed as I saw the relief in her eyes.

"You try carrying two babies in your stomach Spencer and see how you like them playing football with your bladder!" Emily said.

I shook my head but did not get the chance to respond because the Nurse called Brenda's name. Brenda grabbed my hand and we followed the Nurse back along with Hotch and Emily. The Nurse stopped at the scale and weighed Brenda and then took us to the exam room. She took Brenda's blood pressure, pulse, and temperature and then took out a little measuring tape and measured Brenda's baby bump. She smiled and said "Dr. Morrison will be right in" as she left the room.

Not even a minute after the Nurse left Dr. Morrison came in. She smiled at Brenda and I and then gave Emily a hug and shook Hotch's hand.

"Well Brenda are you ready to see if we can see what you are having?" she asked.

Brenda laughed and said "Yes, I am. I hardly slept last night because of the excitement."

Dr. Morrison laughed and said "Well hop up onto the exam table and lift your shirt up some and lets see if they will let us see what they are."

Brenda did as she requested and then she said "Now remember the gel may be a bit cold. The warmer we had for it broke yesterday and I put in for a new one but it will not arrive for another week or so."

I nodded and then jerked as the gel hit her stomach. I laughed and so did Brenda, Hotch and Emly. Dr. Morrison then put the Doppler on her stomach and started moving it around. Soon we heard three heartbeats and I grinned. I thought to myself I am blessed not to have only found a woman who I love with all of my heart and soul but because we would be having three wonderful children.

Dr. Morrison grinned and said "Well Brenda you are having three boys. I will print pictures out and make sure that I print enough out for everyone to have one."

Brenda said "I would like that thank you."

Dr. Morrison clicked a button and soon the sound of a printer filled the room. She wiped off Brenda's stomach and then walked over to the little printer and took out the pictures and brought them back over to us. After she handed them to us she said "I want to see you back here in two week. At your next visit we will talk about Lamaze classes. Emily you also need to see me in two weeks. Your check up yesterday was good and at your next appointment we will do another Ultra Sound and see how your daughter's are doing."

Emily and Brenda both nodded and Dr. Morrison walked out of the room. Hotch and Emily both came over and hugged Brenda. I then drew her into my arms and bent and kissed her.

After we stopped kissing she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said "We are having three boys Spence."

I grinned and said "Yes we are baby. We are having three sons!"

Hotch and Emily laughed and then Hotch said "Well you two we better get to work and let everyone know."

Brenda and I nodded and we all left the Doctors office smiling. Once we were in the car Emily and Hotch exchanged looks and then Hotch said "Brenda and Spencer, Emily and I have been talking about getting a bigger place for all of us. What do you say we look for a big enough place that will also give you two privacy?"

I looked at Brenda and she nodded so I said "That would be nice Aaron."

Hotch grinned back at us and said with a laugh "That is good because you really do not get a choice."

I laughed and so did Brenda. I truly am blessed with the woman I love, the three sons we are having, and with the people I call family. I let my smile widen as I had this thought.


	14. Important Authors Note

**A/N: Hey all I will be updating my CM stories in the next couple of days. I have not forgotten about them but I have had my twins so I have been in the hospital. Even though my Doctor is nice enough to let me have my laptop with me even if I have to go to the family waiting room to use it I have not wrote any chapters for my Criminal Minds stories because I really do not want to mess them up with the pain meds I am on. However I did start a New Story while being on the pain meds… So if any of you like Twilight check out my new story. But I should be out of the hospital tomorrow so I will update when I get home if the girls' will sleep for a couple hours. Happy reading!!!**


End file.
